Medicina paranormal
by Tomoyo Higurashi
Summary: Tras el regreso de la telekinesis de Pinoko, Black Jack tendrá más de una dificultad para ayudar a su hija adoptiva. Por suerte para él, su participación en una cirugía en instalaciones secretas lo llevará a conocer a alguien que podría ayudarlos a ambos. ¿Pero esa persona estará dispuesta a involucrarse?


— Doctor… — la voz de la niña apenas fue un susurro. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor — Per–dón…

— Pinoko – Black Jack acaricio su pequeña cabeza y de paso peino su pelo revuelto. La fiebre por fin había pasado y en los ojos del cirujano al fin se reflejó algo de alivio. Ahora tenía que cambiarle la ropa antes de que pescara un resfriado en su debil estado.

— Lo siento… la escuchó murmullar al terminar de cambiarle la polera.

— Suficiente — dijo con voz firme, pero gentil. — Ahora trata de dormir un poco.

— Pero…

— Sin peros. — ya había comenzado a arreglar su ropa de cama.

— ¿Te quedas? — su vocecita sonaba ya medio dormida.

— Sí. Me quedaré.

Una sonrisa débil, pero feliz se dibujó en sus labios al escucharlo. Sus parpados se sentían pesados y sus ojos habían permanecido cerrados; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su pequeña asistente estuviera profundamente dormida.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro al tiempo dejaba su frente reposar en sus manos. Alrededor, todo se veía como los restos de algún tipo de campo de batalla. Había instrumentos médicos regados por todo el piso y algunos de los estantes y gavetas estaban destrozados o apenas se sostenían de las paredes. Habría que reemplazar las luces, todas y cada una de ellas. Y francamente, no podía importarle menos. En esos momentos, la única preocupación en su cabeza era la pequeña figura durmiendo frente a él y a quien no tenía idea de cómo ayudar. No tenía idea…

* * *

Dos semanas después, un extremadamente talentoso (y cansado) cirujano hacía su entrada a instalaciones altamente secretas, listo para enfrentarse a su próximo paciente. Con toda su preocupación por Pinoko, por poco no acepta, pero lo que estaban dispuestos a pagar era demasiado bueno como para simplemente rehusarse. Además, el caso… ¿Un pequeño de cinco años con telekinesis y víctima de experimentos humanos? ¿En serio? Mientras más había visto el archivo médico, más fuerte había sido el impulso de aceptar, por no mencionar que su _esposa_ prácticamente le había ordenado hacerlo. No lograba dejar de sonreír al recordar eso último. Así que aquí estaba, con su espalda a más no poder luego de un vuelo de catorce horas, preguntándose si el uso de sedantes en su hija había sido la mejor opción y si Tezuka sería verdaderamente capaz de ocuparse de ella en su ausencia. Como fuera, no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse; pronto fue recibido por una mujer que gentilmente agradeció su presencia en el lugar y comenzó a guiarlo a sus habitaciones para que pudiera refrescarse antes de la cirugía. Todo eso mientras lo llenaba de detalles sobre el desarrollo del paciente.

En la sala de observación, el doctor en jefe terminó de darle los pormenores de la condición del niño en tanto sus ojos escudriñaban cada radiografía, cardiograma y examen médico que le era enseñado. _¿Cómo es que sigue vivo?_ Fue la pregunta que comenzó a dar vueltas por su cabeza. El niño tendría que pasar por varias cirugías para revertir el daño físico causado por las atrocidades a las que se había visto sometido. La principal razón detrás de su contratación era la maquinaría experimental fijada a su espina dorsal, para empezar. Pero en cuanto al daño químico, ciertamente dudaba que se pudiera hacer algo. O eso habría hecho de no ser porque el niño que vio durmiendo a través del cristal estaba estable, si bien en un estado de debilidad extrema. Había personal moviéndose por toda la sala para mantenerlo así, pero entre todos, había una mujer que destacaba del resto: una mujer con lentes que era claramente la persona a cargo de controlar el ingreso, o salida, de toda sustancia de su pequeño organismo. Tenía más de una pregunta para ella, pero tendrían que esperar. En lo que cabía al presente, él ya había comenzado a ponerse su ropa de cirugía; era necesario retirar ese artefacto infernal antes de que terminara por aplastar la espina del paciente y se vieran enfrentados a una falla masiva de órganos.

Otras catorce horas más tarde, Black Jack se encontraba en la sala de descanso para doctores, junto a la sala de recuperación. Luego de todas las noches sin dormir de los últimos días, el avión y la cirugía en un niño cuya espina dorsal había estado a pasos de ser cortada y con organismo tan maltratado que yo respondía a drogas y dosis tradicionales, su espalda estaba más que feliz de descansar en un sofá. Allí estaba recostado, con los ojos cerrados, pero muy alerta a los cambios en su entorno, así que no se sorprendió ni remotamente cuando una voz femenina se dirigió a él. Había sentido la presencia de la mujer desde el principio.

— Impresionante trabajo, Dr. Black Jack. — La mujer en cuestión tenía el pelo negro ondulado peinado de forma que recordaba a los años 20 y ojos grises detrás de un par de anteojos. Llevaba un tazón de café en cada mano; uno para cada uno.

— Iba a decir lo mismo. — a pesar de ser la primera vez que veía realmente su cara, el cirujano la recordaba perfectamente de la operación y antes de ella. Era la mujer a la que había visto por el cristal y la que se había encargado de vigilar los signos vitales del niño y mantenerlo estable durante todo el procedimiento. Gracias a eso había podido operar sin tener que preocuparse de nada más. La combinación había sido realmente impecable. Se enderezó en el sofá y recibió de buen grado el tazón que le ofrecía. — Gracias, ¿Dra. …? Las cosas habían transcurrido tan rápido, y él había estado tan cansado al terminar, que ni siquiera habían sido presentados formalmente.

— Borgia. — le informó. — Vanessa Borgia. Gracias y de nada, aunque no soy médico realmente. Investigadora está mucho más cerca de lo que hago. — No se molestó en ilustrarlo mayormente.

— Perdón si tengo problemas para creer eso, pero bueno, ni siquiera tengo licencia, ¿sabes? — Pregunta retórica; sabía perfectamente que era imposible que no estuviera al tanto de su mala reputación.

— Algo he oído. — casi sonrió.

Tenía mucho que preguntarle, pero la charla se vio interrumpida por el estruendo que algún tipo de desórdenes estaban provocando en la sala de recuperación. — Adiós, café. — Dejó su tazón en la mesa más cercana y con él se apresuraron a la sala. Al entrar, se encontraron con varios enfermeros y enfermeras haciendo lo que podían para evitar que los instrumentos médicos cayeran al suelo o fueran a atravesar un estante o persona.

— ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! — Black Jack esquivó una bandeja justo a tiempo.

— Debí esperar esto. — De alguna forma, su compañera se las había arreglado para llegar junto al niño y ahora estaba ajustando las dosis de sus medicamentos. — Pobrecillo. — Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, funcionó: los objetos volvieron a ser víctimas de la gravedad. — Bien. ¿Todos están bien? — Dejó al paciente para ayudar a la enfermera más cercana a ponerse de pie.

Mientras estaba en eso y se aseguraba de que el resto del personal estuviera bien, no pudo evitar notar que Black Jack ya se encontraba junto al niño, ocupándose de él. ¿Qué importaba el desastre que su joven cerebro había ocasionado alrededor de ellos? De no ser por la enfermera alterada frente a ella, probablemente se hubiera puesto a reír. ¡Eso era capacidad de concentración! Pero como estaban las cosas, primero le ordenó al personal que preparan una nueva habitación para el pequeño. Por suerte no había ningún herido y la sala de recuperación no había tenido a ningún otro paciente en ese momento, pero no por eso podían darse el lujo de otro 'accidente'. También era conveniente prepararle una infusión para los nervios a la pobre enfermera. Para cuando estuvo de vuelta en la sala, Black Jack se había encargado de que los signos vitales del niño estuvieran prácticamente normales.

— Muy impresionante, doctor. —Se acercó a su pequeño cuerpo dormido para revisarlo ella misma. Su respiración era normal y su organismo en general estaba mucho menos agitado que cuando ambos entraron.

— ¿En serio creíste que no prestaba atención a tu trabajo durante la cirugía?

— Bueno, no era fácil saberlo con lo poco que hablamos. — Ajustó ligeramente la dosificación de los medicamentos, cada movimiento seguido de cerca por su penetrante mirada. — No creí que tendría un estudiante, ¿sabes? Mucho menos uno que amenazara con sobrepasarme tan rápido.

— Nunca mi intención. — Revisó el pulso y la reacción de las pupilas a la luz. — Vaya numerito para alguien tan sedado.

— No realmente. Al menos no con todo el estrés por el que ha pasado.

— Cierto. — De no ser por la presencia de ella en el lugar, muy probablemente hubiera sucumbido al impulso de acariciar la cabeza del pequeño. Se parecía tanto a Pinoko. Toda la situación no había hecho más que avivar la aprensión que más que nuca sentía respecto a su hija adoptiva.

Pocos segundos después, un par de enfermeros estaba de regreso para ayudarlos a trasladar al niño a la nueva habitación. Todos los instrumentos estaban en su sitio y todos en el lugar trabajaban como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera pasado jamás. El resto del personal se retiró a limpiar la sala de recuperación o a realizar alguna tarea de laboratorio ordenada por la compañera de Black Jack. Ambos fueron las únicas personas que permanecieron en el lugar para cuidar del niño.

— Deberías ir a dormir un poco ahora. — fue la recomendación de su compañera. Y es que él podía leer la ficha médica, hacerle preguntas y tomar todas las notas que quisiera, pero no por eso ella dejaba de ser tan observadora como él. No importaba todo lo alerta que se mostrara, ya se había hecho obvio para ella que el hombre estaba que se caía de cansancio.

— No. — Eso simplemente no era una opción.

— Fue una cirugía de catorce horas, — comenzó a razonar — ¿en serio crees que estás en tus mejores condiciones para seguir? — Probablemente no fue su mejor elección de palabras. Por buenas que fueran sus intenciones, Black Jack estaba simplemente demasiado empecinado, y exhausto, como para no interpretar sus palabras como un desafío.

— Él es mi paciente. Fue una cirugía delicada y tiene otras tantas en su futuro. — Se acomodó en su silla a modo de adoptar una pose que a todas luces quería decir que _él_ tenía el control. — Me quedo. — A duras penas si lograba mantener su cabeza en alto.

La oyó soltar un pesado suspiro. — Increíble. — Caminó hasta el closet en la habitación y extrajo algo de su interior. — ¿Quieres quedarte? Bien. Hazlo. — Estaba de vuelta con él y acababa de instalar una cama desplegable a sus pies. — Pero ni creas que quiero a un zombie a punto de desmembrarse por aquí, por muy cirujano genio que sea. — Sus ojos grises se enfrentaron al rojo adormilamiento de los suyos. — Toma, ahí puedes descansar tu espalda y vigilarlo al mismo tiempo. Eso si eres capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Silencio. Y luego risa, la risa de Black Jack, apoderándose de todo el lugar.

— ¿Ves? Tu conducta ya se ve afectada por la falta de sueño. — Era imposible que el hombre riendo frente a ella fuera el mismo cirujano imposiblemente serio e intimidante que todo el mundo imaginaba nada más escuchar su nombre. — Es eso o padeces un severo trastorno de personalidad.

— Muy bien, señora, ya entendí. — Sintió el cuerpo muy pesado al momento de cambiarse de la silla a la cama. — Lamento eso. Aceptaré la oferta. — No perdió ni un segundo para instalarse lo más cómodamente posible.

— Bien. Te despertaré si pasa algo.

— No creo que sea pronto. — Estaba recostado sobre su estómago, con ambos brazos sirviendo de almohada. — En serio eres buena en lo que haces.

— ¿Y ahora me alabas? En serio necesitabas esa cama, ¿cierto? — se atrevió a bromear en vista del cambio de humor.

— No tienes ideas. Pero no lo dije por eso. — La había observado atentamente durante la cirugía y luego de esta y estaba más que impresionado con su trabajo. — Leí su archivo. Se podría abrir una farmacia con todo lo que le inyectaron y sin embargo, sin contar los medicamentos, su organismo está casi libre de sustancias externas. ¿Insistes en que solo eres una investigadora?

— Auch, eso fue malvado. Ojo, mira que no pienso salvarte si el equipo de investigación decide vengarse de ti.

— No quise que sonara así.

— Lo sé, pero me temo que vas a decepcionarte, porque sí soy una investigadora.

— No una común.

— No voy a negarlo. Ahora… en serio me encantaría que el cirujano jefe estuviera bien descansado antes de volver a abrirlo. ¿Por favor?

— Está bien, señora, ya entendí. Pero, te interrogaré más tarde. — Suprimió un bostezo — Suelo trabajar solo-

— No. ¿En serio?

— y quiero saber todo-

* * *

Se durmió casi al instante. La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, habían pasado dos horas y la mujer estaba sentada en una silla, con su espalda reclinada y un nuevo tazón de café en las manos. — Bienvenido, doctor, — lo saludo luego de soplar un poco su bebida. — Hay café en la sala de descanso. También té y otras infusiones si prefieres.

Pronto la estuvo acompañando con su propio tazón. — Sin cambios, por lo visto. — Tomó un buen sorbo de café y disfruto el sabor fuerte y el efecto del líquido sobre él al avanzar por su cuerpo.

— No, nada todavía, pero no por mucho. — Bebió otro sorbo, perfectamente consciente de la mirada interrogándola. — Las personas con su tipo de habilidades despiertan antes. Es joven y está débil por todo lo que ha enfrentado, pero como mucho tenemos una hora antes de que comience a recuperar la consciencia. — Dibujaba círculos por el borde del tazón con su índice. En algún punto de su explicación, Black Jack se había instalado junto al niño. Ahora estaba inclinado sobre su fino cuello. — ¿Cómo ves su espina?

— Reaccionó bastante bien, considerando todo. — Ella rio débilmente y es que él más nadie se daba cuenta del tamaño eufemismo que esas palabras representaban. Durante su carrera le había tocado ver muchas cosas, así que no era ajeno a las atrocidades de las que era capaz el ser humano. Sabía perfectamente lo que un genio enfermo era capaz de hacerle a otro ser vivo y es que había visto los efectos de armas biológicas y químicas mucha más veces de las que le hubiera gustado recordar. Y sin embargo, este caso lo hizo descubrir que ese tipo de actos todavía podían impactarlo. No permitió se le notara, por supuesto; no había que olvidar que su línea de trabajo exigía mantener la cabeza fría. Pero lo cierto es que sentía furioso. La espina del niño había sufrido un daño inmenso, primero por la instalación del endemoniado artefacto que por poco la estrangula y luego por los efectos del peso extra sobre ella. Había conseguida liberarla sin mayores daños durante la cirugía, pero no podía asegurar lo que pasaría después.

— Te preocupa que trate de moverse apenas despierte y se lastime, ¿cierto? Por eso mandaste fuera a todo el resto. — La oyó soltar un cansado suspiro.

— Sería la reacción normal. Hasta donde sabe no puede confiar en nadie. Ya viste lo que pasó en la sala de recuperación; eso fue una respuesta defensiva y ni siquiera estaba un poco consciente. En otras condiciones podría mantenerlo sedado por un par de días más, pero…

— No crees que su cuerpo sea capaz de resistirlo, — terminó por ella.

— No, no lo creo — fue la seca respuesta. — Y como ya dijiste, soy buena en lo que hago. — Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa resignada.

— Sí, lo eres. Y también lo soy yo. — Algo en su voz la hizo buscar sus ojos y ahí estaba: la misma determinación que había visto durante la cirugía. — Este niño es fuerte. No nos decepcionará si nosotros no lo hacemos.

Y no lo hicieron. Ambos estuvieron presentes cuando el niño finalmente salió de la anestesia. Sus pequeños ojos los recorrieron a ambos de pies a cabeza con una mirada desconfiada. Vanessa había tenido razón; nada más despertar había sentido el impulso de huir, sin importarle no mareado y tembloroso que se encontraba. Afortunadamente, ella ya había tomado medidas para que su cuerpo no le respondiera, por lo menos no inmediatamente. Fue igual que si estuviera paralizado y su terror era tanto que casi hubieran podido tocarlo.

— Tranquilo, niño. — Black Jack se inclinó frente a él y ella pudo observar el aire casi paternal que desprendía. — Ya no estás en el laboratorio, pero te lastimaron y estamos tratando de ayudarte. — El niño lo miró atentamente. — Tu cuello y espalda están lastimados y no podrás moverte por un tiempo si quieres recuperarte. — Su joven paciente ni siquiera parpadeó, pero una de las sillas en la habitación comenzó a temblar y pronto la siguieron las otras. Black Jack suspiró. — Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que confiar en nosotros. — Ambos adultos vieron que en el fondo quería hacerlo, pero simplemente no estaba dispuesto a ello. En tanto, las sillas seguían agitándose en lo que a todas luces era un intento de intimidarlos. _Tan pequeño y ya tratas de tener un corazón de piedra_. Black Jack pudo sentir como se tensaba la musculatura de su mandíbula y espalda.

Vanessa suspiró pesadamente y con una expresión de pesar. — Entiendo que desconfíes, pero espero que esto te haga cambiar de opinión. — Y sin previo aviso y como si nada, la ficha médica que estaba a los pies de su cama comenzó a levitar hasta aterrizar con delicadeza sobre la palma de su mano. Con los ojos fijos en el niño, evitó dirigir la mirada hacia el cirujano. Las sillas habían dejado de moverse y la atención del niño estaba totalmente sobre ella. — Así está mejor. Ahora, este hombre es uno de los mejores doctores del mundo y lo ha dado todo para asegurarse de que te recuperes, así que por favor, no le tengas miedo. — Ahora era ella la arrodillada frente a él y Black Jack permaneció de pie junto a ella. — Por favor, queremos ayudarte… — Las lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse en los jóvenes ojos, — si nos dejas. — Lo acarició apenas tocándolo. El pequeño cerró los ojos y unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. — ¿Y cómo te llamas?

— Pietro, — murmuró.

— Muy bien, Pietro. — Black Jack retomó su lugar junto a ella. — Te prometo que el dolor de tu espalda pasará, pero tienes que prometer escucharme, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí. — y resultó que al final sí sucumbió al impulso de acariciarlo; eso y que la telekinesis, por débil que hubiera sido, resultaba un esfuerzo demasiado grande para el medicado estado del niño. Pietro se volvió a quedar dormido, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su sueño fue casi tranquilo, como el de un niño normal. Black Jack sonreía para sí mismo mientras se dedicaba a actualizar su parte de la información médica. Dio una mirada de reojo a su colega y vio que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo.

— Y… ¿quién es tu persona paranormal?

— ¿Disculpa? — Dejó de escribir para mirarla directamente.

— Ni siquiera pestañaste después de lo que hice, — comenzó a explicar. — Aun para alguien con información sobre él, tus reacciones han sido demasiado buenas desde la sala de recuperación. Tengo muy claro que no eres un médico común y corriente, pero tengo buenas motivos para pensar que no eres completamente ajeno a este mundo.

— No es mi primer paciente paranormal… — comenzó — pero… — después de verla cruzar es línea para ganarse la confianza del niño, se sintió tentado a hacer lo mismo. — Tengo una pequeña que ha estado demostrando las mismas habilidades. — Además, ella era la primera persona que conocía con telekinesis que hubiera conservado sus habilidades de adulta. ¿Quién mejor para orientarlo? — ¿Esto es común para la gente con habilidades paranormales?

— Me encantaría decir que no, pero… se mordió los labios, — me temo que varios pasan por esto o peor. Pero es difícil saber el verdadero número de experimentos y la gente como nosotros se vuelve buena para esconderse conforme crecemos, así que…

— Entiendo…

* * *

Black Jack acabó por quedarse un mes en las instalaciones. Casi todos los días llamaba a Pinoko para saber cómo estaba y verificar que Tezuka siguiera vivo. Ella siempre le preguntaba mucho por Pietro, pero él se encargaba de evadir el interrogatorio alegando secreto profesional. Podía no tener licencia, pero siempre era muy respetuoso de la privacidad de sus pacientes y no veía motivos para que él fuera la excepción. Se había puesto incluso menos comunicativo, si es que eso era posible. Solo le contaba de las cirugías por realizarle, ni un detalle más. En ningún momento mencionó a Vanessa o sus conversaciones con ella sobre la salud de Pietro o la propia Pinoko. No le dijo nada sobre la impresión cada vez más favorable que tenía de ella, ni de la idea que lentamente había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza.

— ¿Me lo puedes repetir, por favor? — parpadeó un par de veces ante lo que el japonés acababa de comunicarle.

— Quiero que vengas a Japón conmigo. — Tuvo el cuidado de enunciar cada palabra apropiadamente y con el tono de voz más neutro que poseía.

— ¿No crees que eso es solo un poco exagerado? — Una de sus cejas estaba en lo alto. — Considerando lo posesiva que es contigo, lo último que quieres es tener a otra mujer bajo tu techo. Créeme.

— Mira, sé que parece que me volví loco en más de un sentido, pero el hecho es que no voy a poder manejarla solo. —Solo podía imaginar cuánto le tenía que haber dolido el orgullo al decir eso. — Por lo menos no como tú. — La había observado junto a Pietro y sabía que era ella a quien Pinoko necesitaba.

— No es tan simple, Black Jack. Incluso si quiero ayudar, yo… no puedo. No puedo simplemente irme. No ahora. Deberías poder entenderlo.

El cirujano dejó escapar un sonido de frustración. Tenía razón. ¿En qué había estado pensando? No era un chiquillo que pudiera permitirse esas ingenuidades. — Lo entiendo. — Su voz no tenía el más mínimo rastro de rencor. — Tienes razón, fue una pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar. Ahora, con tu permiso. — Se encaminó hacia la puerta de la sala descanso. Vanessa jamás lo había visto así. ¿Dónde había quedado el cirujano confiado de sí mismo y un tanto arrogante con el que había llegado a disfrutar trabajar a pesar de su mala reputación?

— Espera. — lo detuvo. Pudo verla morderse los labios. — Dame una semana. — Esas palabras le brindaron el raro placer de ver a Black Jack genuinamente sorprendido.

— ¿Una semana?

— Sí, una semana. Así tendrás tiempo de darle la noticia y no me matará apenas me vea en la puerta de tu casa. Además, tengo que organizar unas cosas aquí antes.

— ¿Entonces vienes?

— Sí, en una semana. Con dos condiciones.

— Dímelas.

— Primero, ahora estoy a mitad de una investigación; conozco a mi equipo y sé que se las arreglarán, pero de todas formas necesito un lugar donde trabajar en caso de que me necesiten. O si me baja el impulso de hacerlo, — se apresuró a agregar.

— Te acondicionaré un área de trabajo y equipo de laboratorio. Dalo por hecho. ¿Cuál es la otra?

— Mientras esté ahí, quiero estar presente en todos los procedimientos en los que participes.

Black Jack no se había esperado eso. — ¿No crees que estás pidiendo demasiado?

— Para nada, mi querido doctor. ¿Y qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato? — le extendió su mano y él la estrechó.

— Hecho.

— Excelente. No puedo esperar.


End file.
